Nuevos comienzos
by Altair SC
Summary: Sobre el momento en el que Christian visita la tumba de su madre biológica, Ella no fue una buena madre pero a fin de cuentas ella lo trajo al mundo.


**¡Hola! ¿Cómo les va? **

**Bueno, la idea de escribir sobre Christian y su madre ha surgido de la nada, son las 2:01 am y probablemente no me haya quedado tan bien como quería pero es lo único que puedo hacer mientras agonizo de gripe y tos. :( En fin... espero que los disfruten y que no haya quedado tan mal.**

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes aqui mencionados no me pertenecen, son de E.L. James y no son utilizados por mi como algo lucrativo, blah, blah.

* * *

><p>Taylor va conduciendo el BMW X5 que se alquiló al llegar a Detroit, Luke va de copiloto. El hastió no se me ha quitado desde que me desperté, sabía que Ana seguía insistiendo en que debía ir a visitar la tumba de la puta adicta al crack pero jamás pensé que las amenazas que mi mujer de 4 meses de embarazo me lanzaba sobre arrastrarme hasta Detroit se cumplieran. Y aquí estoy, obligado de haber volado tres malditas horas en el Jet con la finalidad de cumplir el capricho de mi mujer embarazada para ver donde enterraron a la perra me trajo al mundo.<p>

- Christian, estas muy callado – observa Ana.

No contesto. ¿Callado? Estoy furioso. Pudimos haber ido a algún otro lado, pudimos haber ido a Nueva York o regresar a Aspen para poder disfrutar de un agradable fin de semana, pero no, la Señora Grey deseosa de no obedecer de nuevo se salió con la suya y me arrastró hasta el puto Jet para visitar la tumba de la puta adicta al crack. ¿No le basto con hacer que admitiera que la quisiera a regañadientes? Le hable a Flynn sobre eso, sobre la conjetura que Ana había hecho sobre mi odio a la perra y el cariño de un niño a su madre; tenía la misma opinión que Ana. Como no.

Sigo sin poder creer que Ana haya estado planeando este viaje, mando investigar con Welch donde estaba enterrada la perra, se puso de acuerdo con Taylor sobre el alquiler del coche, con Stephen sobre el Jet y plan de vuelo e incluso con Flynn sobre los beneficios y repercusiones del viaje. Traidores. A raíz de que fue mi amada y exasperante esposa la que ha planeado todo con sumo cuidado, aún no puedo creer como no me entere, lo único que puedo hacer es fulminar a todos con la mirada.

Escucho suspirar a Ana.

- Es algo que necesitas, hasta el mismo Flynn lo dijo. Sera como un punto de partida, un momento en el que puedes dejar todo eso atrás. En algún momento debías venir, ¿Por qué no ahora? Hace unas semanas dijiste que querías que cuando Bip llegara todo estuviera en orden, que querías recibirlo con algo de renovación en tu vida, este en un buen comienzo ¿No? – dice tomándome de la mano. – No te enfades, por favor.

Sigo sin contestar. Muy tarde nena, estoy furioso. Si no estuviera embarazada le daría unos azotes insoportables. No claro que no, ya no.

Ella no retira su mano y yo resoplo exasperado, me paso la mano libre por el cabello. Taylor se estaciona y yo veo por la ventana. Vuelvo a resoplar. Una florería. Excelente, pienso con sarcasmo.

-Tómalo con calma – insiste, retira su mano y sale cuando Sawyer le abre la puerta. Momentos después vuelve a entrar con un ramo de rosas blancas y una camelia en medio. Por un breve instante me sorprendo pensando en que si hubo la posibilidad de que la puta adicta al crack recibiera flores en vida. Deshecho el pensamiento, joder lo que faltaba. – Le encantaran – comenta.

-Ana, está muerta. – digo fríamente y como esperaba, pone los ojos en blanco.

Que estupidez. Veo pasar las calles de Detroit mientras Taylor sigue conduciendo, insisto, podríamos estar aprovechando el tiempo en Aspen. La SUV vuelve a detenerse, Taylor anuncia que hemos llegado. Sawyer le abre la puerta a Ana, Taylor abre la mía y mi fastidio crece al ver el cementerio. Nos dirigimos hacía el lugar, el cementerio es un jardín, hay cedros por todos lados, es un lugar que pretende ser tranquilo y relajante, la puta adicta al crack tuvo suerte de quedarse a engusanar en un lugar decente, pasamos por varias lapidas de mármol y cantera. Por alguna razón comienzo a tensarme, Ana me toma de la mano y la aprieta con suavidad, transmitiendo un poco de tranquilidad. Quiero irme.

Después de unos minutos la encontramos, la lápida esta empolvada, se nota que no han venido a visitarla hace años. Solo la miro. Escuchó que Ana habla con Sawyer sobre algo, no distingo de que. Estoy en shock. Está ahí, a unos 10 metros bajo tierra, quizá menos o más, ni idea. Ahí está la puta adicta al crack que solo veía como el bastardo de su proxeneta me usaba como cenicero, la que lo que único que sabía hacer era cocinar su puta droga, la que me dejaba morir de hambre por días o hasta que recordaba que tenía un hijo. Ahí está la puta razón por como soy, lo que soy, lo que fui. Perra maldita.

De pronto, un hombre vestido como jardinero llega directo con Ana, intercambia algunas palabras y se dirige a la lápida, Ana me lleva unos pasos atrás y el hombre se inclina, comienza a lavarla. Agua, cepillo y un cuchillo de jardinería. Termina su tarea, Sawyer se acerca y le da un par de dólares, se marcha. Ana me lleva de nuevo con ella y en silencio me da el ramo. Hace lo sujete con ambas manos, me toca la mejilla y se va.

Y de nuevo solo la miro, leo su nombre. Ella P. Leo su fecha de nacimiento y muerte, no hay dedicatoria. Lentamente y como si estuviera en un trance me arrodillo, primero una y luego otra rodilla. No puedo pensar con claridad, los recuerdos dolorosos vienen a mi mente, uno tras otro, sin parar. El dolor de los cigarros contra mi piel, el olor de la cocción de la droga, el dolor de mi estómago por no comer, el miedo que tenía al ver al proxeneta golpearla, los gritos de la casa, ella fumando la droga, la alfombra mugrienta y pegajosa, la comida rancia, la tristeza que me embriagaba cada que ella se quedaba mirando como el bastardo me mangoneaba, lo que sentí cuando no despertaba, lo fría que estaba, cuando me separaron de ella. Luego llegaron los pocos recuerdos agradables de ella; cuando que me dejaba cepillarle el pelo, los pocos momentos en los que ella jugó conmigo con el carrito, el único juguete que conseguí, recuerdo un pastel un pequeño pastel de cumpleaños, recuerdo que ella había intentado hacerlo y que había quedado un poco duro, tenía una velita gastada, al única de la casa; las contadas veces en las que ella me arropo para dormir… un recuerdo destaco entre ellos, un beso, un beso en la frente, no se distinguir en que momento sucedió que algo dice que si paso, que ella en serio lo hizo, ese recuerdo jamás había salido a la luz y ahora estaba ahí, podía sentirlo.

Cerré los ojos y fruncí el ceño. Tan confuso. Mierda. Me siento tan desorientado. Abro los ojos y vuelvo a verla pero se me atraviesa la visión de la foto de su carné que tenía en mi habitación. Sí, era guapa. Trato imaginar por un momento haber crecido con ella, sin droga y ni prostitución en el camino. ¿Dónde estaría yo? No puedo, simplemente no puedo.

-Así que, eres tú la put…- me detengo en abrupto. Por alguna razón no se me hizo apropiado insultarla, toda la vida lo he hecho y ahora la tengo en frente y ¿no puedo? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Respeto? ¿Respeto a esa? Niego con la cabeza. Maldición.

No puedo apartar la vista de la lápida, se ve tan, tan fría, como ese día. Se ve extraño. Tan vacía. Le falta algo. ¿Qué? Resoplo y recuerdo lo que tengo entre las manos. Mi vista pasa del ramo a ella y de ella al ramo. Como si debatiera que hacer con eso. De nuevo, con lentitud como si temiera algo las coloco justo debajo de su nombre y sin alguna razón que pueda entender color la mano como la fría piedra. Es piedra barata, cemento corriente. Frunzo el ceño. No quito la mano. Me paso unos momentos así y como si fuera una película en reproducción rápida, toda mi vida pasa frente a mis ojos. La casa mugrienta, el bastardo proxeneta, ella drogada, ella muerta, yo en el hospital, la primera vez que vi a Grace, cuando me adoptaron los Grey, el miedo a que me tocaran, la incomprensión de mis padres en la adolescencia, las peleas, el alcohol Elena, mi experiencia como sumiso, la creación de Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc., mi yo dominante azotando mujeres parecidas a ella, desquitándome con mujeres casi iguales a ella y luego Ana, esa mujer que todo lo cambio, esa mujer que en unos cuantos meses me hará padre.

-Una cosa, solo te pediré una cosa. – empiezo a decirle – Desde donde estés, no dejes que sea un mal padre. No seré como tú. Corresponderé el cariño de mi hijo. Porque sí, mi mujer tiene razón, te quise, te quise cuando era pequeño y por eso me duele, por eso odio que no hayas hecho nada cuando te necesite pero intentare comprenderte, tuviste tu propio mundo de dolor pero tenías un hijo, fuiste egoísta, me dejaste y de no haber sido por los Grey estaría muerto. – terminó.

Retire la mano y me levante. Diferente. Una extraña sensación me había invadido. ¿Alivió? ¿Ligereza? Como si me hubiera quitado algo de encima.

Siento los dedos de Ana entrelazándose con los míos y volteo a verla, ella sonríe.

-¿Mejor? – pregunta como tanteando el terreno.

Yo solo asiento y me doy la vuelta con ella. Taylor y Sawyer nos siguen. Hacemos el camino en silencio. Pienso en la piedra corriente que hace su lapida, pienso vagamente en que se debería sustituir por mármol blanco. Pienso en lo que le dije, pienso en Junior, su vida será diferente, nunca pasara hambre, nunca lo tocaran, jamás dejaría que le hicieran daño.

Subimos al coche, pongo una manos sobre la panza de Ana y hago la silenciosa promesa a mi primogénito de que trabajare duro para que él y los que siguen jamás tengan que pasar por lo mismo que yo. Ana pone su mano sobre la mía, la volteo a ver y me sonríe.

-Gracias – le digo y le doy un tierno beso en la boca y otro en la barriga. – Pero, no más de esto – sentenció.

Ella asiente, satisfecha.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews, please! <strong>

**Kisses & Hugs.**

**Aly :3**


End file.
